


Straight Out of a Demented Fairy Tale

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Asshole Jennifer, Fairy Tale Curses, Minor Violence, Multi, Poison Apples, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribe of evil Cannibals feed the poor damsel Rodney a poisoned apple. Now cursed to sleep until awoken by true loves kiss, who shall wake him and be his prince or princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally began writing for the "Apple" word prompt.

The natives ushered the team to a banquet table. The leader stood before it, hand up in the air, quietly looking up at the ceiling in praise. "We thank the gods for this food bestowed upon us."

Teyla smiled respectfully and watched the proceedings. Ronon kept his eyes peeled around the room. John slouched in the chair board, and Rodney stared at the food hungry, his thumb stroking his knuckles in habit to be doing something. 

When Ronon felt satisfied that the natives were harmless, he began reaching for the food. The natives glared and the prayers stopped. Teyla slapped Ronon's hand away and then turned to the leader and bowed her head respectfully. The natives looked more at ease and the long tradition prayer continued. 

Rodney's stomach rumbled and he eyed the food. There was more surplus fruits and vegetables on this table alone then he had ever seen in any other primitive village. Usually, villages they encountered gave them where meagre portions of soup and small pieces of bread. Not whole tables full of crops. These people would make great trading allies for Atlantis. 

Finally, the leader lowered his hands and ushered them towards the team. "Enjoy your selves."

Rodney quickly darted in. His hands grabbing whatever looked appealing. Snacks first of course. Ronon was just as eager but went for the meats. Piling roast beef unto his plate. Only Teyla and John, showed restraint and took there time. 

Before they where even done putting things on there plate, Rodney already grabbed a fruit that looked like a caramel coated apple. 

As he lifted the fruit to his mouth, he didn't notice the way the natives where looking at each other. 

He took the bite, the pleasant taste was good, when suddenly after he swallowed, darkness clouded his vision. 

"McKay?" Ronon asked, noticing Rodney's face fall in confusion, from the corner of his eyes. The others turned and looked. 

Rodney slumped and fell forward limp. 

Ronon pushed back his chair, making it fall back with a thud. In a slit second his gun was in his hands and pointed straight at the leader. "What did you do!?" He roared. 

John and Teyla readied there P-90's and natives entered, surrounding them with primitive spears and blades. 

"It's to bad you all didn't eat at once." The leader stated calmly. 

John gave a quick wary glance at the food then back to the leader. "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

Ronon glared. He stepped forward quickly and before the natives had time to react fully, he had his gun right on the leaders forehead. The glare could kill. 

"Why?" Teyla asked. Trying to get the dialogue going, instead of bullets. 

"This is how the gods bring us our meals." The leader stated. 

Teyla frowned confused. "You mean.. You must sacrifice a person to your gods?"

"No." 

Ronon growled. "You sick freaks."

"Certainly a runner as yourself would have had to do the same to survive?" The leader asked, staring into Ronon's eyes. 

The Ronon shoved the gun harder at his head. "Doing that would be no better than a Wraith." 

Suddenly, Ronon shot the leader, at point blank then quickly turned and fired on the villages. John and Teyla followed suit after Ronon's lead. Spaying bullets all over the spear wielding natives. 

One managed to strike Ronon's shoulder out of the sheer numbers but that didn't stop the beast. After finishing gunning down the rest, he grabbed the end of the spear and yanked it out. His shoulder began to pool blood but he ignored that, instead heading straight for Rodney. 

Without hesitation, Ronon grabbed McKay and hoisted him up, and carried him. Heading for the gate. 

"What was that?" Sheppard asked as he tried to keep up with Ronon's quick pace. 

"Man eaters." Ronon hissed. "The wraith of our own kin."

Teyla dawned in understanding. "They were the Reavers?"

Ronon nodded, his eyes narrowed in disgust. 

Teyla nodded sadly. "So that explains why they had so much food. They wouldn't have eaten any of it." 

John frowned. "So, cannibals?... Okay.. But why poison McKay?" 

"To keep him from struggling as they eat. They like them alive when they eat. It keeps the meat fresh longer." Ronon stated and John felt sick. 

"It's also not really poison in the sense that you think it is." Teyla tried to explain. "It's more along the lines of things Dr. Beckett proscribes to make people sleep." 

"Or a wraith stunner but a hundred times worse." Ronon growled. He hatred getting harder to keep under control as the similarity's increased. He hated Reavers even more then the Wraith worshippers. At least they where mind broken by the wraith so they had an excuse to serve. Reavers where just evil and sick.

"Oh, so.. He's just sedated. He'll be fine then" Sheppard tried, hoping that it calmed Chewie as Teyla dialed the gate. 

"No John." Teyla's face fell as she locked in the last chevron. John frowned. "Whoever eats the Reavers poison never awakes of their own free will." 

The gate activated and Teyla put in their code, John ordered a medical emergency. They stepped through and Carson was already there wheeling in a cot. 

Ronon was reluctant to let Rodney out of his arms where he cradled him but Carson put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"We'll take good care of him, son." Ronon let him go, keeping a closer eye on him as he was prepared. 

Woolsey made his way down stairs. "Will someone tell me what happened?" 

Ronon looked to John, displaying his concern in his eyes. "Sheppard."

John nodded and slapped Ronon's arm. "Yeah, you go ahead. I'll fill him in."

Ronon nodded thankful and quickly caught up to the doctors, following close behind as Rodney was wheeled away.


	2. The Curse

Ronon watched Rodney like a hawk. He was sitting in the bed next to him as his shoulder wound was getting treated by Jennifer.

Carson was shaking his head as he tried to explain what was going on with McKay to Sheppard and Woolsey.

"It just doesn't make a lick of sense. His results show he's in REM sleep but no amount of trying to wake him from it will work. It's like he's in a coma."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Woolsey asked concerned for his head scientist.

"Aye."

Ronon grunted and the other's turned to look at him. "There is one way."

"And what would that be then, and why haven't you spoken up about it, lad?" Carson asked tsking.

Ronon shrugged with caused him to feel a stab of pain that he ignored. "Because you won't believe me." and he left out and 'I'm not sure if it'll work in this situation anyway.'

"Of course we would buddy." John frowned hurt that Ronon didn't trust them.

"Whatever it is if it can help." Jennifer stated as she finished the bandage.

Ronon gave Jennifer a look. "You didn't believe last time with the Shrine when McKay had second childhood."

Jennifer looked down embarrassed. "Yes well.. That was a magic shrine, not medicine."

Ronon knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Carson folded his arms. "Well, what is it lad?"

"Legend says, a true kiss."

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "What?" The other men looked confused.

"His soul mates kiss can break the curse and he'll wake up." Ronon clarified.

Jennifer shook her head and turned away in disbelieve. "A kiss? That doesn't make sense. That's not medical science Ronon."

"The Shrine worked." Ronon pointed out.

Jennifer turned to him exasperated. "Cause of radiation!"

John shrugged. "I've herd of crazier things..." He mumbled.

Jennifer looked at him shocked. Eyes wide. "You're not seriously believing this myth?"

Woolsey nodded his head looking thoughtful. "Many fairy tale stories of Earth talk of True loves kiss breaking spells.. And well.. If the fairy tale of Atlantis came true? Why not this one?"

Jennifer crossed her arms. "I can't believe you guys."

Carson frowned at Jennifer. "Lass, we need to try anything at all possible."

"Even you Carson?" She shook her head and left.

John looked at the men around him. "Well.. Whose going first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you want to see be the soul mate? Or do you want a choose your own ending? ;)


End file.
